IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: IDW 20/20
Ghostbusters: IDW 20/20 is a one-shot issue by IDW Publishing spotlighting the team originally from the Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime video game and later established as the Ghostbusters of Dimension 50-S. Plot Twenty years in the future, and a new generation of Ghostbusters... is sent on all the jobs Ray, Winston, Peter, and Egon just don't feel like taking on themselves. The Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters—Bridget, Samuel, Gabriel, and Alan—have proven themselves many times over... first against the demon Dumazu, and later with the Ghostbusters of many other dimensions in the recent Crossing Over event. Now they're ready for an easy gig, something like a simple haunted house. But they better be careful... you never know Wat could happen.ComicBook "IDW Celebrates 20 Years With IDW 20/20 Event Featuring TMNT, Ghostbusters, and More" 10/4/18 Cast The following are the Dimension 50-S versions IDW 20/20 Parkview Orderlies Loretta Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Alan Crendall Bridget Gibbons Samuel Hazer Gabriel Sitter Wat Geoff Down The Basement Stairs Icon Ghost Bridget Gibbons Alan Crendall Sandman Vigo Gabriel Sitter Samuel Hazer Equipment The following are the Dimension 50-S versions IDW 20/20 P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto-1 Pocket-Sized Grenade Trap Giga meter Ecto Goggles Camcorder Ecto-4WD Down The Basement Stairs Ecto-4WD Ecto Goggles Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap Environmental The following are the Dimension 50-S versions IDW 20/20 Symmetrical Stacking Down The Basement Stairs Psychomagnotheric Slime Items The following are the Dimension 50-S versions Down The Basement Stairs Genevieve Tapestry Locations The following are the Dimension 50-S version IDW 20/20 Mrs. Roger's House Firehouse New York City Public Library Statue of Liberty Down The Basement Stairs Calvin Home Development On July 25, 2018, Tom Waltz teased future Ghostbusters news involving Wat.TomWaltz Tweet 7/25/18 On September 28, 2018, Tom Waltz posted two covers featuring the Ghostbusters of 50-S, teased a January 2019 release and Wat, and revealed the crew of Erik Burnham, Dan Schoening, Luis Antonio Delgado, and S.L. Gallant.TomWaltz Tweet #1 9/28/18 Waltz confirmed it was a special one shot event in January and the story takes place after the Ghostbusters Crossing Over maxi-series.TomWaltz Tweet #2 9/28/18 On October 4, 2018, the one shot was revealed to be titled "Ghostbusters: IDW 20/20" as part of IDW Publishing's 20th anniversary celebration starting in January 2019. A synopsis was included, revealing the 50-S Ghostbusters are back home after Crossing Over and take on a seemingly simple haunted house job.ComicBook "IDW Celebrates 20 Years With IDW 20/20 Event Featuring TMNT, Ghostbusters, and More" 10/4/18 On October 14, 2018, Erik Burnham mentioned he saw Dan Schoening's layouts for the one shot.ErikBurnhamFanPage Facebook post #1 10/14/18 Burnham later posted rough art of Janine handing out an assignment.ErikBurnhamFanPage Facebook post #2 10/14/18 On October 15, 2018, Tom Waltz posted rough art of the senior and junior teams talking about something near Janine in the Firehouse.TomWaltz Tweet 10/15/18 On October 26, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a page work in progress of the junior team approaching the haunted house.TomWaltz Tweet 10/26/18 On November 7, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a panel work in progress of the junior team in trouble.TomWaltzTweet 11/7/18 On December 3, 2018, Tom Waltz announced the comic was off to the printers and posted two pages. He also revealed there will be a back up story involving Alan and Vigo that is illustrated by Tim Lattie.TomWaltz Tweet 12/3/18 On November 22, 2018, Tim Lattie posted a WIP of the Genevieve Tapestry.teamlattie instagram 11/22/18 On November 23, 2018, Tim Lattie posted a WIP of Alan and Bridget.teamlattie Tweet 11/23/18 Lattie also posted another WIP of Bridget holding a Trap.teamlattie instagram 11/23/18 On December 3, 2018, Tim Lattlie posted a WIP of Vigo.teamlattie instagram 12/3/18 On December 5, 2018, Tom Waltz posted part of a page with the team doing research.TomWaltz Tweet 12/5/18 On December 11, 2018, Tom Waltz posted the Dramatis Personae page and a colored unlettered page.TomWaltz Tweet #1 12/11/18TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/11/18 On January 14, 2019, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of Egon.dannyschoening Tweet 1/14/19 On January 16, 2019, Erik Burnham revealed he was mistakenly told the issue was 20 pages in length then after he turned in the script, he was told it was really 24 then he came up with the back up story.erikburnham Tweet 1/16/19 On March 7, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 14, 15, and one from the back up story.luisdelgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 20/20 page 14" 3/7/19luisdelgado devianArt "Ghostbusters 20/20 page 15" 3/7/19luisdelgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 20/20 back up story" 3/7/19 On May 9, 2019, Luis Delgado posted 3 unlettered panels featuring Wat.Luis Delgado instagram 5/9/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is NOV180616. *Dramatis Personae **Alan's biography mentions: ***Janosz Poha ***Vigo ***The events of Ghostbusters II. **Bridget's biography mentions her mother. ***The prime dimension version of Kas Gibbons appeared in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18. *Credits Page **Dumazu is mentioned. **The team met other Ghostbusters in Ghostbusters Crossing Over. *Page 1 **The two orderlies and Nurse Loretta from the opening cutscene of the Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime video game appear. ***The prime dimension versions of the orderlies appeared in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13 and Volume 2 Issue #3. ***The prime dimension version of Loretta appeared in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13. **The house is a version of Mrs. Rogers' house from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". *Page 2 **The junior team doesn't want to go on a case whereas in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood", the Ghostbusters were desperate for a case after a week of no calls. **Egon 50-S is wearing his blue lab coat from the commercial in the first movie. **Winston 50-S mentions it has been over a week since the junior team left. In Ghostbusters Crossing Over #8, Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-E mentions about six days passed. **Alan 50-S alludes to the encounter with Tiamat at the Collectors' Limbo in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #7 and 8. **Samuel 50-S mentions meeting multiple Ghostbusters in the Crossing Over maxi-series. *Page 3 **Alan 50-S alludes to the Moose Ghost from the bust in Dimension 75-B. In Ghostbusters Crossing Over #6, Abby Yates of Dimension 80-C blew it up with a Proton Grenade so that the Fire Goblins could be trapped and sent back to the prime dimension Containment Unit. *Page 5 **Samuel refers to Symmetrical Stacking, seen in the first movie at the New York City Public Library. **Wat and Precious appear in as they first did like in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood", an old woman and a yellow canary. *Page 7 **After being blown up, Wat appears in a partial form like when the version on The Real Ghostbusters spoke to Janine Melnitz in the Firehouse basement. *Page 9 **Bridget previously experienced a house vanishing in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #7. *Page 10 **Egon scans Alan's flightsuit with a Giga Meter. **In panel 2, on the pizza box is Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg as a 15% discount label. **Egon confirms their Containment Unit also has a security system. **Egon mentions the Containment Unit. *Page 11 **Bridget reveals their dimension's Kylie Griffin has a doctorate and has moved to Minneapolis. *Page 12 **The manner in which Wat reveals himself is similar to the manifestation of the Spectral Ghostbusters in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost". *Page 13 **Geoff mentions Philadelphia. *Page 14 **Wat refers to the Containment Unit as a cage. **Egon again mentions the Containment Unit. **There is a "be" missing in one of Wat's sentences, "And then -- this realm will mine." *Page 16 **Samuel mentions the Containment Unit. **Bridget refers to Godzilla. *Page 17 **In panel 2, the civilian taking pictures is visually based on editor Tom Waltz. *Page 18 **Gabriel mentions Crossing the Streams. **The Real Ghostbusters tapped into the power grid against the Giant Imp Monster in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" and they later did with the Extreme Ghostbusters in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2". *Page 20 **Gabriel brings up the warning about not looking into an open Trap. **The Ghostbusters trigger a city-wide blackout, like the original team did in Ghostbusters II. *Page 22 **The Icon Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters appears. *Page 24 **Behind Vigo is the Genevieve Tapestry from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hard Knight's Day". **Vigo alludes to Janosz and the events of Ghostbusters II. *Page 25 **Alan mentions Janosz. *Page 26 **Gabriel mentions the entity in the Calvin home was a Sandman. ***Coincidentally, a Sandman was used as the antagonist of a back up story before in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5. **The Ghostbusters of the prime dimension encountered the Sandman in a house on Staten Island, as well, in the Ghostbusters Annual 2015. ***The Ghostbusters also entered the house wearing Ecto-Goggles. ***The Ghostbusters were also attacked upon first contact and sent into a dream-like state. ***Egon suffered a cut that carried over into the physical realm like Alan in this story. **The "you're" in Bridget's last line is missing the "r", "But don't think you'e getting a cut for this bust." Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series *Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime References Gallery GhostbustersSanctumOfSlimeOneShotCoverAPreview.jpg|Regular Cover preview GhostbustersSanctumOfSlimeOneShotCoverBPreview.jpg|Cover RI preview GhostbustersIDW2020RICover.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersIDW2020BackCover.jpg|Back cover GhostbustersIDW2020Credits.jpg|Credits page GhostbustersIDW2020DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae Category:IDW Contents